


Let's Try It: Change In Leadership

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Let's Try It [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n takes control, doing whatever he wants with Michael, no matter who is around.





	Let's Try It: Change In Leadership

“Sit down. And shut the fuck up”.

Michael dropped into the chair in his office in heaven, keeping his mouth shut, loving when y/n took control.

“Yesterday, you pulled out and came on my back”, he said, walking around the chair, trailing the riding crop across Michael’s chest, tapping on his nipples a few times.

“I thought I told you to cum inside me”, he whispered, leaning down from behind the chair, licking Michael’s earlobe as he lowered the crop, teasing the red cock that was standing at attention, smearing the precum onto the toy.

Y/n stood, lifting the crop to his mouth as he got a taste of the precum.

“Always taste so sweet for me. Isn’t that right, angel?”

Michael nodded, knowing he had no permission to speak.

“Well, I think you need to be punished. Don’t you?”

Michael nodded once again, anticipating what he was about to be put through.

He knew of course, he could easily get out of whatever it was. 

He was an angel.

No, not just any angel.

An archangel. 

The oldest, most powerful one at that.

But he knew how y/n got when he was in charge.

He was usually a complete sub, doing anything Michael wanted him too. 

But there were times when y/n needed to let out the stress. 

When it built up a little too much, he’d need to do this. Need to be in charge of someone and just fuck it all out.

“Good boy. Now, I want you to sit there. No touching. Is that understood?”

The angel nodded in response once again.

Y/n smiled, his hands trailing down the angel’s naked chest, appreciating the beautiful build of his vessel. 

His fingers glided over the perfectly formed pecs and abs, lingering for a second, just acknowledging that this man, this angel, was all his.

He shook his head, getting back to the task at hand, and trailed further down, combing his fingers through Michael’s neat bush, pulling slightly.

The angel just kept his eyes on y/n, watching him do his job.

Y/n gripped Michael’s cock, staring at it for a few seconds, before pumping it, slow and hard.

He suddenly took the cock in his mouth, sucking hard, letting the cock hit the back of his throat constantly.

Michael groaned, feeling his cock get flooded with spit and the heat of y/n’s mouth.

His hand instinctively flew to the human’s head, used to fucking y/n’s face when they usually did this.

As soon as y/n felt the angel’s hands on his hair, he smacked him hard with the crop, right on his balls, pulling Michael’s cock out of his mouth.

“What the fuck did I say? No fucking touching. You know, I think I might just get Chuck to send me back home now”, he threatened.

Michael’s eyes widened. 

He needed to get his release. Especially after being all worked up.

He shook his head, his eyes promising that he’d follow instructions.

“Hmmm-maybe. You promise to listen to me? Do whatever I say? No matter what?”

Michael nodded his head furiously, wanting y/n’s mouth back on his cock.

Y/n sniggered, walking back to the chair and getting on his knees, popping the big cock back into his mouth and bobbing his head, wanking it at the same time with one hand, the other arm wrapped around the angel’s thigh.

Michael sat, gripping onto the arms of the chair, desperately trying to keep his hands in control.

He found it strange, being the archangel who had been in charge of heaven for basically as long as he could remember.

Yet, around y/n, he found it difficult to control his own body, and readily gave up his dominance.

Y/n continued sucking, bobbing his head and swallowing around the cock, moaning, knowing the vibrations got to Michael.

He bit down on the cock. Not too hard. But hard enough the archangel would feel it.

Michael thrust his hip upwards accidentally from the shock of being bitten, worry washing over him immediately, thinking y/n would stop and get someone to send him back home.

Y/n saw the regret on the angel’s face, but smiled as he sucked his cock, thinking he’d let him get away with it this time.

He could feel Michael squirming, knowing he was close to cumming.

He pulled his head back, using his hands to stroke the spit covered cock, the tip red and heated, needing a release.

“You gonna cum soon, baby?”

Michael nodded, breathless and desperate.

Y/n grinned, kissing the slit and running his tongue over it, before he let go of the cock, standing up and sitting down on the couch Michael had got for his office, knowing y/n liked to go with him to heaven whenever he had the chance.

Michael just watched as y/n grabbed a book, reading a random page, hinting to Michael that it was over. 

That was it.

Michael tilted his head back, running his hands through his hair in frustration, his cock still throbbing.

The next few hours were spent with y/n reading the book he picked up, finding it fairly interesting, while Michael sat there, waiting for his dumb ass meeting to start.

Eventually, the angel left y/n in his office, going to the large meeting room and sitting at the head of the table, listening to the others babble on about statistics and the number of deals they managed to nullify, or demons they killed.

He was bored out of his mind, just staring at the wall, until his phone vibrated.

He rummaged through his pocket, procuring it and attempting to turn it on, still not used to these dumb human inventions.

“Do you want some help with that, sir?”

Michael glared at the angel sat next to him, throwing the phone into his hand and waiting for him to unlock it.

Unfortunately, the phone automatically opened up to the text y/n had just sent, an image of his spread ass cheeks being presented to the angel, who dropped the phone in shock, not expecting to see anything so filthy.

“Give me my phone”, Michael gritted out, sick of being around the lesser angels.

He snatched the phone back from the angel once he picked it up, looking at the picture and immediately feeling his shaft twitching.

Michael heard y/n’s prayers, his moans and whisperings, telling the angel he needed his ass filled.

The archangel let out a groan as an image was sent into his head of y/n on his desk, his ass on show as he fingered himself fast.

All the other angels looked at him in confusion, almost every single angel not having experienced sex, or love, or any sort of attraction. 

He cleared his throat, trying his hardest to focus on the meeting.

It was only a little while later that the door opened and y/n walked in, a hungry gaze in his eyes.

The other angels knew better than to object to the human’s presence.

He was one of God’s favourite creations, and the Prince of Heaven’s soulmate. 

There was no way they were getting on the wrong side of him.

“Hey, Mikey. I was thinking-maybe I’m ready to be filled up now”.

Y/n sat on Michael’s lap, not caring about the awkward shuffling’s of the angels in the room.

“Y-y/n-I am in a m-mee-”

Michael’s sentence was left unfinished when y/n began nibbling on his ear, his lips trailing down his jaw and to his neck, kissing the Adam’s apple, and then going back to the sweet spot just below his ear.

Michael gripped y/n’s ass, massaging the plump flesh as the man lifted the t-shirt his vessel always wore, revealing the angel’s beautifully sculpted body as he ran his hands up and down, eventually setting them on Michael’s chest.

They made out, tongues and teeth clashing in a sloppy kiss, desperate for each other.

“Naked. Now”, y/n demanded, the archangel clicking his fingers as all their clothes disappeared.

“Fuck! I love you, Michael”, y/n breathed out, licking the angel’s nipples and biting them.

He gripped Michael’s cock and lined him up with his hole, sinking down till it was buried deep inside him.

They sat there for a few seconds, y/n’s ass still having to adjust to the stretch.

A clearing of a throat made them pull their heads away from each other, looking at the angels that they’d totally forgotten about.

“Well? What the fuck are you all still doing here? Get out!” y/n ordered, all the angels nodding and immediately disappearing, not wanting to face the wrath of the two most powerful men in heaven for having angered y/n.

“That’s better. Though, I might like a crowd watching us next time”, Michael admitted, being turned on by the idea of fucking y/n in front of other people.

“Maybe. But, right now, I’m in charge, baby. Gimme your archangel blade”.

Michael poofed the blade into his hand, giving it to y/n, knowing he wasn’t in any real danger.

Y/n held the blade, making a cut across Michael’s chest, lowering his head and began sucking the blood.

Michael loved when y/n did this. 

He hadn’t done it much at all. 

Y/n never even knew he’d ever be into anything remotely like this.

But the one time Michael had a little cut, before he could even heal, y/n stuck his finger into his mouth and tasted his blood.

Ever since then, y/n had wanted a better taste, so they tried it. 

It was orgasmicly blissful to the both of them. 

So they did it every once in a while, mostly when y/n took charge.

Y/n continued sucking up the crimson liquid, Michael staying still, not having been told he could move.

“Michael-baby, you can do whatever you want now”.

He let out a groan of relief, the hours of torture now over.

“Fucking finally”.

Michael thrust up hard, holding y/n to his body, making sure the man wouldn’t fall over when Michael fucked him fast.

He pounded into y/n, the man still drinking the blood that was pouring out of the cut he made, the feeling of Michael’s cock stretching him, making him let out a loud moan into the angel’s chest.

Just then, the door flew open, another angel walking in.

“I’m so sorry I’m late. I had a probl-”

Y/n snapped his head towards the door, looking like a sex crazed maniac, his mouth and nose covered in the angel’s blood.

“Get the fuck out, bitch!”

She nodded her head in fear, running out and shrieking.

Y/n couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

An angel was scared of a measly ass human.

“You are not ‘measly ass’. You are perfect. Father doesn’t realize that you are the ideal creation. You are the thing he should be molding all future creations after”.

Y/n smiled at Michael’s sweet words. 

That damn angel always knew just what to say.

“Love you. So much”, he whispered, kissing him on the lips, desperately wanting the angel to feel all the love he had.

“I know. Now, I really need to cum after all the teasing. So, can I?”

Y/n nodded, letting Michael pick him up and lay him on the table, lining himself back up and pushing in. 

Just the tip though.

It was time to tease y/n back.

Michael pulled out, repeating this a few times, hearing y/n moaning and attempting to buck his hips, trying to get the cock inside him.

“Michael. Baby, please”.

The angel chuckled, giving in and plunging his cock into y/n’s ass.

“Uunghh”, he grunted out, loving the burn.

Michael thrust deep, the sounds of thighs slapping against ass cheeks filling the meeting room.

Y/n gripped Michael’s hand, grabbing the angel blade and slicing his palm, putting it to his mouth and sucking it again.

The angel tilted his head back, the snug warmth of y/n’s hole, along with the sucking of his blood was getting him close.

He knew he was about to blow, so he used his grace, wrapping itself around y/n’s cock and wanking it, while Michael aimed his cock, jabbing y/n’s prostate over and over.

It wasn’t long until Michael yelled out in pleasure, his cock releasing a huge load of cum, built up from before.

The feeling of having his hole filled, along with the wanking made y/n blow, cumming all over his stomach and the archangel blade, having left it on his stomach.

They took a few minutes to completely get down from their highs, Michael slowly pulling out as the cum splattered over onto the floor and the table. 

He healed his hand and chest, closing up the wounds as he cradled y/n in his arms, the man still slightly out of it from the angel blood he drank.

“You ok, baby? Want some water?”

Y/n nodded, a glass appearing in Michael’s hand as he placed it at y/n’s mouth, tilting it slightly so he could drink without getting too much and choking.

Michael picked up his blade, placing it in front of y/n’s mouth.

The man stuck his tongue out, licking up the cum, Michael using his grace to make sure the blade wouldn’t cut y/n.

He swallowed all the cum from the blade and the table, Michael clicking his fingers, cleaning up the rest of the cum from y/n’s body, ass, and the floor.

They redressed and teleported back home, knowing y/n needed a rest after that session, the angel blood most likely going to keep him slightly loopy for a few hours. 

But Michael would be there to make sure he was ok.


End file.
